


Pink and bubbly

by Nary



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Background Poly, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kallista's eyes brightened in a way that Aleyn had learned to be wary of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink and bubbly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malkontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/gifts).



> For the prompt "I'm on a mission / And it involves some heavy touchin' yeah" (Lovegame - Lady Gaga)

"Kallista, I need a favour," Aleyn said, shifting awkwardly. "There's this ball next week at the home of Lord and Lady Varades, and I'm supposed to go, but I can't go with Vedran and Ardith. Well, I could go with them, like in the same carriage, but not with them-with them, you know? Anyway. I'd normally ask Tavya, but she's got a date that night..."

"Yeah," Kallista said cheerfully. "I met him, he's cute. Dwarf guy, huge beard..."

"Good to know," said Aleyn, hastily moving on. "So anyway - would you go with me?" 

Kallista's eyes brightened in a way that Aleyn had learned to be wary of. "Of course! It'll be just like that mission when we were at that huge party in Vanilorra and we had to pretend to be a couple. That was a great night!"

"It was," Aleyn agreed, smiling fondly as he remembered the evening in question. 

"And if we aren't busy dealing with kidnappings and dragons who are also somehow ambassadors, then maybe this time we could follow through on what I think we were both feeling..." Kallista waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"It's not a date," Aleyn pointed out with a laugh. "And we don't actually have to go to the effort of looking like a convincing couple this time."

Kallista nudged him with her elbow. "Suuuure. We'll see what you have to say after five or six glasses of pink bubbly punch."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
